Nowadays, telecommunication networks as well as network communication itself increase so that testing of mobile networks becomes more and more important. So far, operators have to run certain drive testing campaigns with special testing equipment in order to test the mobile network(s). The drive testing campaigns simulate the behavior of mobile subscribers within the mobile network(s) under test wherein the behavior relates to calls, web browsing and/or video playing.
While running the drive testing campaigns, the special testing equipment records network measurements wherein the data recorded is later used to create a so-called heat map of the mobile network being a graphical representation of the measured data. For instance, the different network measurements are used to generate coverage maps of certain areas that indicate the respective network coverage in the respective areas.
In the state of the art, several testing campaigns have to be run in order to obtain the desired information or rather to obtain sufficient data to generate the heat map without any empty areas. Thus, a lot of efforts are required in order to generate the graphical representation (heat map) with valid and complete data or rather information.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler and cost-efficient possibility to obtain the data or rather information required so that mobile network testing can be improved.